In Tandem
by fhclause
Summary: What they do best is to argue, so maybe that's why they are close. Inaho/Rayet


**In Tandem**

_Aldnoah Zero © Aniplex_

_In Tandem © fhclause_

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"It's not."

"Yes, it is."

"It's not!"

"It is."

Rayet clenched her fist tightly at her side, lest she punched Earth's best soldier; the almighty, ever perfect, poker-faced Inaho Kaizuka. Ever since she helped him with Count Mazuurek's escape, the younger Kaizuka seemed to rely on her more, especially in the battlefield. Like with their fight against Count Selnakis' Scorching Solis last week, for example. Inaho figured that to take out the Kataphrakt, he needed to be the second eye, so he needed someone to bring him to an ideal building and cover for him at the same time. Rayet wasn't surprised, but merely confused when he chose her as his partner. When she asked him why he didn't pick Inko or his sister, he explained that their emotional attachments might hinder the operation midway. When she suggested Lieutenant Marito, he deflected by saying that the lieutenant's position as the team's leader was important for moral support.

Maybe it was because the way how he could be so stubborn with such a straight face, or maybe it was the way how he acted like he knew _everything_; she wasn't sure which, but Rayet was pissed. So, just before they depart for the operation, she threatened that she would abandon him in one of the empty buildings and let the laser beam fry him dead.

"You won't."

That blank look and even blanker voice rattled her. So she did what was best when dealing with Inaho. Disagree with him. "I will."

But of course she didn't, because if she did, he wouldn't somehow drag her into his room to help him analyze their recent battle with yet _another_ Martian snob just now. She watched him—his eyes never strayed from the tablet he was holding, as he explained his reasons—why the answer was 'It is' and not 'It isn't'. Then, Rayet wished, _really_ wished that she did left him and let the laser beam fry him dead.

"Why the hell are you asking for my opinion if you're not even going to listen to what I say? And why the hell are we in your room!?"

"I do listen. I compare your input with the data I collected. They usually tally but we somehow always manage to achieve different conclusion on the subject matter. I think your different perspective is essential, as it can give me ideas on how to counterattack any future enemies."

Wow. That kind of stung. "Why? Because I'm a Martian?"

"No. Because you're different." Before she could ask what that meant, he continued, "And we are in my room because it is the most agreeable place I could think of. Alone, I'd do this in the hallway, but I don't think you like standing around while discussing."

Rayet scoffed in disbelief. "Agreeable to who? You?"

Inaho finally looked up. "If my room makes you uncomfortable, you are free to suggest a place," he said casually before continuing his work on the tablet.

"The café."

"Too noisy."

Rayet narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "The docks?"

"Too windy."

"My room."

"Inko might walk in."

"The other dozens of meeting rooms, then."

"Again, others might walk in. While we can lock the room, it might give others the wrong idea. And if you're wondering about Calm," Inaho interrupted with a stare just when she opened her mouth to ask. "He doesn't come here unless it's dinner time, which won't be in another three hours."

Rayet rolled her eyes. "You're not going to ever agree with me, are you?"

"That's not true." Inaho saw her rolled her eyes again. He was about to remind her that one time they agreed on something, when he paused with a small frown on his face. His left temple was throbbing.

"Give me that." Rayet suddenly snatched the tablet from his hand, startling him.

"Rayet—"

"You took me here because you need a second head to think for you. Because you don't want to overwork your analytical engine. That's what you told me. So, let me do what you want me to do."

"…I'm fine."

"Don't lie. You're feeling dizzy right now, aren't you?"

Inaho stared at her, recalling how this started. He was standing in one of the hallways, like usual, analyzing their previous battle with his left eye's analytical engine. Then, a sudden pain pounded inside his head, like a sudden jolt of electricity surging through his brain that kept worsen when he tried to use his left eye.

_So, it had come to this…_

Inaho knew the risk. Of course he knew the risk. He knew the very moment they installed the engine into his eye. He knew when he customized the engine to suit his need. He knew the risk, and he made a promise to keep whatever consequences that may come out of this to himself. He didn't want to worry his friends. He didn't want to worry his sister.

But he didn't expect her—Rayet—to see him like this; him clutching his head like a madman. He wasn't sure if it was because of her accusing eyes or if it was because he suddenly realized that his life was cut short—not because of the war, but because of what he did to himself—that made him told her everything; how he might end up blind for real one day, or worse, brain dead.

In those short moment waiting for her response, Inaho pictured how it would be like if someone else was in her shoes. Inko would probably cry. Yuki-nee would try to convince him to stop. Seylum-san…the princess would support him, but it would laden with such worry that Inaho might ask Dr. Soma to remove his robotic eye out of guilt. And Rayet—

"You're an idiot."

Inaho chuckled quietly. Those words might sound harsh to a dying man, but it was what Inaho needed. He won't feel any guilt from this kind of treatment. He didn't need to justify his actions. He didn't have to be reserved in front of her because she won't treat him like a fragile china doll. He didn't need to worry that he burdened her with his secrets because she won't cry over it.

He trusted her. Completely.

Inaho leaned his head on the wall, his eyes closed. "…The pain is getting worse lately," he admitted when Rayet was still glaring at him for lying.

"Serves you right. You were supposed to give me the data to work with, not to overanalyze with my input _and_ your data at the same time."

"Hmm."

Rayet scrolled down the tablet and typed something on it. "'Hmm', my ass. You're going to be grateful to me one day that you'd end up blind instead of brain dead because I'm willing to do this for you."

Inaho's lips twitched in amusement. _Really, her honesty sometimes_… "Rayet."

"What?"

"Can I borrow your shoulder for a moment?"

She stiffened, her fingers froze from her typing. "Wh-what?"

"Your shoulder. I need to rest my head."

"Then lie down on the bed!"

Inaho glanced at the soft pillow and then to her shoulders. When he looked up, his left eye picked up a reading he never see on her that he blinked a few times to make sure. When the reading didn't change, it merely made him bolder with his request. "I want to see how you work. If I lie down, I won't be able to see properly."

Rayet glared suspiciously. "I'll give you the final assessment when I'm done."

"I know. I just want to see how you work."

Rayet kept her glare until she surrendered with a grunt. "Fine." She moved her body so she sat beside him, leaning on the wall as well. Meh, why was she worried? It's just stupid, oblivious Inaho, anyway. He's not going to do anything. But she stiffened when he shifted, feeling his hair brushed against her jawline and settling down comfortably. Other than the constant brush of his shoulder against her arm, he didn't move, merely staring down at the tablet on her hand. Rayet finally relaxed.

"Rayet."

"What?"

"Your heart is racing."

"Wha—it is not!"

"Yes, it is."

"It's not!"

"Yes, it is."

"It's not! And you better shut up or I'll punch you in the face!"

"…Okay."

* * *

**Rayet is probably the only character I genuinely love in Aldnoah Zero. I also enjoy her teamwork with Inaho and while the last recent two episodes (17&amp;18) seem like shipping material, I'm not going to. ****Nope. Nuh-uh. ****Because it's not gonna happen. And even if it did happen, they're going to ruin the character. No anime nowadays (especially mecha anime) do love triangle/squareangle justice like Gundam Seed did. So, nope. I'm not going to ship them. Nope. No. Nuh-uh. (convincing self hard)**

**Thank you for reading and please, kindly leave a review.**


End file.
